Content displayed on the display screen of a handheld electronic device may require or benefit from the attention of the user. However, existing solutions do not provide adequate mechanisms for ensuring or increasing the likelihood that the user's attention will be focussed on the display screen of the handheld electronic device at any time during the display of content. Thus, there remains a need for improved mechanisms for triggering the display of content on the display screen of a handheld electronic device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.